Parkinson's disease is a medical disorder whose primary symptom is excessive muscle contraction manifest by shaking. It is characterized by muscle rigidity, a slowing of physical movements, and in many cases tremor. At its worst, it can affect every muscle system in the body.
Parkinson's disease is a progressive, neurodegenerative disorder that affects movement, muscle control, and balance as well as numerous other functions. It is part of a group of conditions known as motor systems disorders. Parkinson's disease was named for James Parkinson, a general practitioner in London during the 19th century who first described the symptoms of the disease. Symptoms describing Parkinson's disease are mentioned in the writings of medicine in India dating back to 5,000 BCE as well as in Chinese writings dating back approximately 2500 years. Parkinson's disease is the most common movement disorder and the second most common neurodegenerative disorder, the most common being Alzheimer's disease.
Parkinson's disease has an insidious onset, meaning it is slow to progress. The common early stage symptom is a tremor and an awkward movement: maximal when the limb is at rest and disappearing with voluntary movement and sleep. It affects to a greater extent the most distal part of the limb and at onset it typically appears in only a single arm or leg, becoming bilateral later. The major symptoms are a rest tremor, bradykinesia, muscle rigidity and posture gait disorder.
Adult-Onset Parkinson's Disease—This is the most common type of Parkinson's disease. The Parkinson's disease can significantly impair quality of life not only for the patients but for their families as well, and especially for the primary caregivers.
According to the American Parkinson's Disease Association, there are approximately 1.5 million people in the U.S. who suffer from Parkinson's disease—approximately 1-2% of people over the age of 60 and 3-5% of the population over age 85. The incidence of PD ranges from 8.6-19 per 100,000 people. Approximately 50,000 new cases are diagnosed in the U.S. annually. There are more than 2.0 million people in China who suffer from Parkinson's disease.
There has therefore been a long unsatisfied demand in the market place for a device, system and method of inhibiting shaking for Parkinson's victims.